21 days
by casey10rok
Summary: It took 21 days for them to fall in love. But how would Lisanna know that it would happen during a job, where she would accidentally get separated from the ship during a storm, get lost on an island, and get kidnapped by members of a Dark Mage? Oh and did she mention that her childhood friend, and crush, was sent overboard with her? NaLi [NATSUXLISANNA]
1. Day 1: Tossed over board

**Well, well, well, ANOTHER STORY! YAYYYY! :)**

**But this time, it has my favorite pairing in Fairy Tail: NATSUXLISANNA! [NaLi as I like to call it]**

**I've always wanted to make a story of this pairing, and I finally did! Because at first, I was a NaLu fan in the beginning , but when I learned about Natsu's childhood friend Lisanna, and how much she meant to him, I INSTANTLY fell in love with the pairing. And then after Edolas, WHOA!**

**So without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

Lisanna sat as watched the sunset start setting from their hut, meaning Natsu and Happy. She inwardly smiled.

_I can believe it only took three weeks. I always thought he would end up with Lucy, seeing how much he spent time with her before. _Lisanna thought, unaware that a figure was walking toward her. As the figure sat next to her, she gasped.

"Natsu!" She cried out, and Natsu grinned.

"Sorry Lisanna, didn't mean to scare you." He said, and Lisanna playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't ever scare me like that, or else you'll face the wrath of my Take-Over penguin." Lisanna laughed, and Natsu wrapped one arm on her shoulder, where she instinctively leaned into him. Natsu smiled, as she snuggled into him, watching the sunset as well.

They stayed silent for a moment before Natsu decided to break the silence.

"You know, I was scared. When that happened." He said to her, reminding her of their 'little mission'. She nodded.

"I know," She started, "I was scared too. But not just for me, but mostly for you too. You were so reckless!"

Natsu stayed silent for a moment. "But I had to Lisanna." He hugged her tighter. "_No one _is going to take you away from me. And I mean **no one**." He growled out, and Lisanna giggled. She tilted her head up and kissed him on the cheek.

"No one's going to take me away, Natsu. Well, not with you around me anyway." Lisanna said, as she rested her head on Natsu's shoulder. "No one..."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}****  
**

"Why are we doing this again?" Natsu asked, as he got on the ship, and he started to become dizzy.

"It was your idea Natsu! Plus, I need money to pay my rent." Lucy said, as she also got on the ship followed by Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lisanna.

"I'm so excited! This is the first time I've ever been on a job with you guys!" Lisanna squealed as she stood near the side of the boat, looking down at the water, and turning back to a smiling Lucy. Erza also smiled.

"It's not so bad either. We just need to infiltrate a small dark guilds' home base, which we could easily take out with all of us." She said.

"And the pays good too." Gray added, as he, again, stripped to only his boxers.

"Natsu why're you sick already? The ship hasn't even started moving!" Happy said, as he tugged on Natsu's scarf.

Natsu instantly came back to life."Oh, really?! Then maybe I should-" Then the ship started moving. Natsu quickly covered his mouth, and ran toward Lisanna's side of the boat, and began puking.

"We're moving!" The captain yelled from his office window, a little too late for Natsu's taste.

"It's okay Natsu," Lisanna whispered as she rubbed his back soothingly, "we'll be there in a while, so just hang on for a bit alright?"

Natsu slightly smiled, but then instantly turned back to the ocean, moaning.

As they sailed through the ocean, along the way the sky began growing dark. And soon after thunder followed.

"What?! How did the weather change so fast?" Lucy asked to Erza and Erza studied the sky carefully.

"Maybe it's Lucy's stomach rumbling!" Happy said.

"_How_ does that sound like my stomach?!" Lucy said to the exceed, and Happy just covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"This seems odd." She said, then suddenly the boat crashed into something.

"What the-" Gray started, but was cut off by a loud noise. Lightning again, and then the group felt drops water hit their bodies, hard. And they realized that it became raining.

"What's with the weather?" Lisanna asked, and covered her head with her hands. The boat started swaying, moving side-to-side violently and they had to grasp onto something hard.

Natsu, also noticing the change of weather, was looking up at the sky. Even though his head was throbbing and his stomach felt anything but better, he had to check if the group was okay.

"Is everybody o-" Natsu turned back to the ocean, and began to once again throw up. Everyone held onto something, tightly, like their lives depended on it. As Lucy held onto a side of the boat, she noticed that Lisanna hadn't held onto something.

"Lisanna!" Lucy yelled which caught Lisanna's attention, "Hold on to something! Quick!" Lisanna nodded, and was about to rush over to Lucy, when the ship violently shook and the wind blew harder, sending Lisanna flying.

"Lisanna!" A wide-eyed Lucy screamed, as Lisanna flew over the boat, falling toward the water. Natsu instantly heard Lucy's scream, and looked up from the water, quickly scanning the ship for Lisanna.

"LISANNA!" Natsu yelled worriedly, and he heard a 'SPLASH' in the water. He turned back to the water, and saw Lisanna's sinking form. "LISANNA!" He yelled, and jumped over the boat.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled worriedly for his partner.

"Natsu!" Lucy also yelled, and Gray cursed.

"That idiot! Doesn't he know Lisanna can transform into a fish and instantly swim back to the surface?!" Gray said.

Erza hardly paid attention as she eyed something suspicious not to far away from the ship. Something big...

"Oh no!" Erza cried out, and Lucy, Gray, and Happy looked at her, and then turned to watch she was looking at.

"Shit, it's a storm!" Gray said, and Lucy and Happy began panicking. Lucy panicking because of her life, and Happy because Natsu and Lisanna hadn't come back up yet.

During all that, Natsu was underwater, quickly trying to search for Lisanna, but couldn't find her. Running out of oxygen, he swam back, gulped in a big breath of air, and swam back down. He swam deeper this time, he spotted Lisanna, but to his horror, she wasn't moving, her body limp, and she was sinking, deeper and deeper.

_Crap!_ Natsu yelled in his mind, panicking and he quickly swam to her. When he finally reached her, he grabbed her hand and tightly pulled him to her. He grabbed her body with one arm, and began swimming back up using his other arm. He was running out of oxygen fast, and he quickly reached the surface.

When he did, he began coughing and breathed in air. He looked at Lisanna, and saw she wasn't breathing, which scared him.

"Lisanna!" He yelled, and looked at the ship that was not too far away from them. "HEY YOU GUYS! COME OVER HERE! LISANNA ISN'T BREATHING!" He instantly panicked. He knew there was only one thing left to do.

Do CPR.

He blushed at the thought of having to kiss Lisanna, but he knew that was the only way to save Lisanna. He leaned his face into her pale one, and slowly placed his lips on hers. He liked the taste of his lips on hers, and had the urge to just kiss her, but he knew her life was on the line, so he just breathed in air into her mouth and hugging her tightly, trying to the water out.

At first it wasn't working, and Natsu's eyed widened, and tears began to fill in his eyes. He felt his heart stop.

_I lost her..._He thought, and numbly looked at her. Ignoring that water splashed on their faces, as he tried to stay afloat. _I lost her again..._

But, a few seconds later, Lisanna's faced began showing signs of life, and she began coughing, her eyes still closed.

"Lisanna...!" He cried out in pure happiness and hugged her tighter, sniffled, and shook his head. If Lisanna ever saw him like this...

"NATSU!" A figure yelled, and he instantly recognized the voice as Lucy's. Even from all the way over there, he saw a figure with blond hair waving at them. Natsu waved back.

"LUCY!" He yelled out, careful not to let Lisanna out of his grasp. Then he heard something not too far away from him, and swimmed-turned around. His eyes widened as he saw the big storm heading toward him and Lisanna. Then a big wave appeared, and Natsu gasped, as he held on tightly to Lisanna.

The wave crashed down on them and sent them back underwater. Natsu opened his eyes underwater, and saw Lisanna's hand still connected to his, and pulled them both back up. Natsu gasped in air and looked at Lisanna who was also doing the same thing, only this time she opened her eyes.

"Natsu?" She said, and droplets of water fell from her hair. Natsu felt himself being pulled, and looked at the storm.

Lisanna's eyes widened. "NAT-AHHH!"

She and Natsu were both pulled into the storm, and getting farther and farther away from the ship. That last thing they both felt was water covering their whole bodies, as they closed their eyes. Their bodies sucked into the storm.

* * *

**Phew! That took a long time to feel what they were feeling during the storm, but I think I did a pretty good job. :)**

**I hope I can post the next chapter in less than a month at least, but I'll try to update faster! I PROMISE! **

**Thank You for reading, and PLEASE R&R!**

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY PAY! :D**


	2. Day 2: Where's the food?

**Wow, I got a lot of pay in just ONE day! THANK YOU, YOU GUYS! :'D**

**Anyway, now that people like this stories pairing, I thought about showing other pairings in the story. And since I don't know what pairings to put in this story, I'm going to let you guys vote on my profile.**

**BUT ONE THING ABOUT THE PAIRINGS: I already decided for Jellal/Erza and Gray/Lucy to be a pairing! You guys choose the others!**

**But anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

**Happy: AYE SIR!**

* * *

"Is everybody okay?" Erza called out, as she got on her knees and stood up.

"Yeah." Gray answered, as he rubbed the back of his head. Lucy moaned.

"Am I still alive?" She said, steadying herself and tried to stand up, but fell back down. "Ow."

"Natsu?" Happy called out, as he also stood up. His wings popped up, as he flew around the ship. "Natsu!" Happy called out, worried. But his hope that Natsu survived was still burning. "NATSU!"

'Happy tried this for a about half and hour', Lucy wrote as she remembered the memory, 'and he soon gave up. Erza and I told him not to give up hope, and that we would find him, but he only nodded. We then decided to search for them for a while, and if we didn't find them, we would go back to the guild and have a search party.'

Lucy sighed, her hand tired from writing, but she needed to write more.

'After we started to have a search party, news spread around Magnolia that Fairy Tail's Salamander, Natsu Dragneel and one of their Take-Over mages, Lisanna Strauss, was missing. It's already been a day since they were missing, and I really hope they're alright...'

Lucy put down the pen, and stood silent for a while. Then she heard a knock at the door. The door opened revealing a tired Gray.

"Hey." He said, and Lucy gave him a hopeful glance. He shook his head. "We didn't find them."

Lucy sadly smiled. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Gray nodded.

"Yea. Natsu can take care of them both." Gray said and yawned. Lucy noticed this.

"You really need to sleep," Lucy said, "you've searched for them all last night, and you look really tired, even though it's 10:43."

"Okay," He said, and in an instant, he was sleeping on the bed, stripped down to his boxers.

"How does he strip so fast?" Lucy wondered to herself, and walked over to her door, heading toward her kitchen for breakfast.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Ow..." Natsu groaned, his vision was still blurry, so he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He forced himself in a sitting position, and looked around.

"Where am I?" He said to himself, scratching the back of his head. That's when a thought hit him in the head. "LISANNA!" He quickly stood up, and looked around for Lisanna. He spotted her not to far away, and ran toward her.

When he finally reached her, he saw her form lying on the sand, not moving. He slowly bent down to her level, and looked at her. He instantly blushed when he looked at her lips, the one he kissed while trying to save her. He shook the thought out of his mind, and slowly began shaking her arm, his face still red. He turned around as he began shaking her arm a bit harder.

"Lisanna..." He whispered to her, his blush starting to disappear. "Lisanna..."

Lisanna moaned, as she mumbled something. Natsu shook her arm again. "Lisanna! Wake up!" Lisanna sighed, and got into a sitting position while rubbing her eyes.

"Natsu, it's too early to wake up, why don't you..." That's when she noticed where they were, NOT at the guild. "Natsu! Where are we?!"

"I don't know." He said. And that's when he finally noticed their surroundings. They were in some sort of vacational place with a lot of trees. In front of him, was an ocean, and looked at it, trying to find their ship, but with no success.

"Where are the others? How did we get here?!" Lisanna asked, as she stood up, wiping the sand of her shirt. Natsu did the same.

"You don't remember?" Lisanna shook her head.

"Oh," Natsu said, "well we were hit by a storm, and I think we got separated from the others."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Since when am I never reasonable?!" Natsu said, and huffed, folding his arms like a child.

"Natsu, you won't get a girlfriend if you keep on acting like that." Lisanna teased, but stopped smiling when she saw Natsu looking at her seriously. "What?"

"Nothing," Natsu grumbled. Then they both heard a growling noise. Natsu hugged his stomach. "I'm hungry!" He whined and Lisanna sighed.

"Typical Natsu." She smiled. "Hold up, I'll search this place and see where we are okay? Be right back." She looked at the sky and shouted, **"Animal Soul: Wings!" **Lisanna's arms instantly turned into feathers that were a lime green color on it, and the tips of the feathers pink. Lisanna then took off.

A couple minutes passed, and a still-hungry Natsu waited impatiently for her to return. When she didn't come a couple minutes later, he began to grow worried.

"What's taking you so long?" Natsu asked to a not-present Lisanna. But then he heard wings flapping from behind him and turned around. "Lisanna!"

Lisanna's wings transformed back into her arms, and was tackled by an impatient Natsu. "Miss me?" She teased, and Natsu nodded.

"You took too long. Where were you?" Natsu asked, and got off of Lisanna. He sat next to her, criss-cross, as she sat up and began to explain.

"I was flying around the place, and found out it was an island. There were a lot of trees so I couldn't see any paths on the island, and I tried to see if there were anymore islands near us." She explained, and Natsu nodded, "Unfortunately, there are _no_ islands near us. I even tried to fly faster and search for a far away one, but I still couldn't find any. So I came back to the island." She smiled.

"_But_..." She smiled wider, and Natsu noticed this and gave her a confused look, "what I did find, was a place on the island where there is food."

Natsu smiled. "All right! Let's go there right now!" Natsu quickly stood up, and was about to walk in the direction of the trees, when a hand stopped him.

"I'm not done Natsu!" Lisanna said, and Natsu pouted. Lisanna continued, "As I was saying, there is a place where there is food. But..." Lisanna exhaled loudly, which sounded like she was going to say something bad, "it's surrounded by animals."

At first Natsu didn't say anything. "So? We can just beat up those animals and get the food." Natsu punched the inside of his hand with his other hand to prove his point. "Simple."

"But their animals Natsu!" Lisanna argued as she frowned, and Natsu was confused. That's when he remembered something, Lisanna loved animals. She wouldn't harm animals. **Never. **

Natsu sighed. "Fine. We won't fight them." Lisanna instantly smiled. "But we will get the food somehow."

"Alright." Lisanna said. "I've already thought of a plan without harming the animals." She then told him.

* * *

**YAY! :D SECOND CHAPTER IS FINISHED! :)**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY! I didn't think it would get a lot of reviews, but oh well! :)**

**I'll try to update a soon as I can, and remember, PLEASE VOTE YOUR PAIRINGS ON MY POLL! :D**

**PLEASE R&R! :)**


	3. Day 3: Getting used to you

Hours had passed since Lisanna had told Natsu her plan, and it was already dusk. They had already done the plan, as Lisanna -sorta- planned, and got the food. But there was just one thing that happened during the mission...

"Gomen, Natsu," Lisanna sincerely said, as she tended to the large bump on Natsu's head, "I didn't think their would be a Vulcan there." Flashbacks of the Vulcan coming out of nowhere breached Lisanna's mind. Though only when the Vulcan showed violence did Natsu beat it up.

"It's okay, Lisanna," Natsu said as he and Lisanna sat around their campfire, "I've been looking for a fight. Besides, at least we have food. I'm starving!"

Lisanna giggled. "All you think about is food isn't it?"

"No! I think about other stuff too!"

"Like what?"

Natsu thought for a moment. "Happy, Fairy Tail, Lucy, Erza..." He said, counting of the names with his fingers. "And you."

Lisanna slightly blushed. "Me?"

Natsu nodded. "Yea. You're an important person to me, you know." Lisanna heard those words ringing in her ears, and she blushed a shade of red, as she turned away from Natsu.

"O-Oh." Lisanna said, and when her blush cleared she turned to the campfire, which had finished cooking the fishes Natsu caught as they passed a lake in the island. The rest of the food they had got from the animals were lying under a patch of leafs. "The fish is done cooking." She said, and took the stick that held the fishes and showed it to Natsu.

Natsu eyed it and nodded. "Finally, I've been hungry for a long time!" And Natsu wasted no time, and gobbled up two fishes.

"Wait Natsu their-" Natsu began chewing, and moaned in satisfaction.

"-hot." Lisanna finished as she sweatdropped. How could she forget that he eats stuff hotter than fire?

"Arigato, Lisanna," Natsu said through his full mouth, and ate another fish. Lisanna smiled at the Dragon Slayer.

"Your welcome, Natsu." She said, as she too ate some fish. "You know Natsu, when you said you were thinking of other things other than food, doesn't Gray count as one of them?"

"That ice stripper doesn't count Lisanna!" Lisanna giggled, and continued eating. After they finished their meal, Natsu rubbed his stomach.

"I'm stuffed!" He said, as he smiled. He turned his attention to Lisanna, who was staring at the dark sky. He stayed silent for a few moments.

"What're you looking at Lisanna?" He said to her, as he stood up, and sat down next to her. Lisanna looked at him, as she hugged her legs.

"The moon." She said, as she pointed to it with one finger. "It's really beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yea...it is." He said, as he also looked at the moon. It shown through the darkness, as Natsu felt a small breeze go past them both. Lisanna then visibly shivered, rubbing her arms and knees. Natsu noticed this, and hugged her.

Using his magic, he instantly warmed them both up. Lisanna snuggled into him, trying to get as warm as possible as she looked at the moon. "Thank You Natsu." Lisanna said, and closed her eyes. Natsu blushed at their contact, but didn't move their position. A couple of minutes passed and Natsu started to get tired.

"It's getting late Lisanna," Natsu said, as he looked from the moon to her, "maybe we should go to-" That's when Natsu noticed that Lisanna wasn't moving at all, and he could see her chest rising and falling. Her face so at peace, as her mouth slightly opened.

"-sleep." He said quietly, and smiled. He turned to the campfire, and tried to find a way to light it out, without waking Lisanna or eating his own flames.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Lisanna was the first to wake up the next morning. Hearing the ocean waves hit the shore, and a few birds chirping, she tried to fall back asleep, but with the feeling of sand beneath her, she couldn't. She groaned, and then felt something warm next to her. She rubbed her eye, and looked at the thing next her. Or specific, person.

Lisanna looked surprised as she saw Natsu next her, very close to her. That's when she finally noticed -and felt- Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist. She looked from his arms to his face and blushed deeply.

_Natsu must've had his arms around me all night. _She thought, and blushed even harder. She then slowly tried to get away from his grasp by grabbing his arms from her waist, and separating them slowly. When she finished doing it successfully, she slowly moved away from him, got into a sitting position, and slowly stood up.

When Natsu felt the warmth leaving him, he slowly opened his eyes. He then tried to looked at the standing figure next to him. "Lisanna...?" He mumbled, and Lisanna looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Natsu," She whispered, "you can go back to sleep now." Natsu murmured something.

"What?" Lisanna asked him.

"...ot ired..." Natsu mumbled again, and forced himself up. Lisanna at him and smiled.

"Alright," She said, "I'm going to get us more food. Okay? I'll be back in a while." Lisanna closed her eyes. **"Animal Soul: Bird!" **Lisanna instantly transformed into a large green bird. The feathers from the Lisanna's neck up to its head, wings, and tail were lime green. The rest of her body was dark green and pink, with the tips of the wings pink. She also had long, indigo talons and an orange beak.

Lisanna looked at Natsu as he nodded, and she took off, leaving a later bored Natsu behind.

As Lisanna flew, she saw familiar trees that she and Natsu had walked by the day before, and flew over them. The trees then led her to a place where there was a big sakura tree. Lisanna flew down, and when she touched the ground, transformed back into a human.

She looked at the sakura tree that still bloomed, even if it was in the middle of the lake. Lisanna gaped as she tiny sakura petals fall from the tree, scattering all over. She looked from the tree to the lake and watched as she saw fishes swimming in it.

"Alright Lisanna, you can do it." She said to herself, and transformed, **"Animal Soul: Half-Bird!" **Her arms turned into wings, as her legs turned into talons. She smiled, and flew across the lake, and began catching the fish.

But without her noticing, a person was watching her, smirking. His grey eyes watching her every move. Waiting for the right time to strike.

"Did you find her?" A voice said in his head. The man knew that it was the work of his guild member's magic, Archive.

He responded telepathically, "Yes. She's alone now, do I strike?"

"No," the voice in his head replied, "wait two more days when she's alone. We're not ready to prepare the ritual."

"Alright then," The man telepathically said back, "I'll wait two more days." The man smirked behind the bushes, and in an instant disappeared, just when Lisanna was finished. She looked proudly at her catching, still in her Half-Bird form.

"Well, I better get going," She said to herself, "Natsu's must be hungry by now." She smiled at the thought of the Dragon Slayer, wondering if he missed her.

Which he indeed did. While Lisanna was gone, Natsu had taken the chance to explore the outer part of the island, having nothing better to do. As he walked down the island's shore, he suddenly had an idea.

"I got it!" He said, and smiled. "Maybe instead of eating just fish, I could find some meat, and eat it with Lisanna!" And so Natsu set off, in search of meat. As he walked though, he thought about what the guild might be doing back home.

Happy must be worried about him. Natsu shook his head, and decided to focus on finding meat. Natsu brushed away a branch from his face, and gasped when he saw the most meatiest animal he had ever seen in this place. He smirked.

Natsu waited a while, and when the animal was close enough, Natsu jumped from his hiding spot and yelled, **"_Karyū no Tekken!"_**

A couple of hours had passed since Lisanna had returned to camp, and she at the point of panicking. When she arrived, Natsu hadn't been there, and she thought that maybe he just went to explore. But when he didn't come hours later while it was starting to become noon, she was starting to have seconds thoughts about where he was.

"Maybe he's just lost somewhere and he's just trying to find a way back," Lisanna tried to convince herself, but failed. As minutes passed by, Lisanna was on the verge of panicking. She stood up and reached to a decision, she would find him.

**"Animal-" **She started, but then stopped when she heard loud rustling in the trees. Suddenly, a figure popped out carrying an extremely large -and dead- Hondra. Lisanna screamed and backed away. But when she noticed it was Natsu, she scowled.

"Natsu! Don't scare people like that! You could give them a heart attack!" Lisanna said to him, and crossed her arms at a smiling Natsu.

"Sorry Lisanna," He smiled and dumped the Hondra to one side, where it fell with a loud 'THUD'. He looked at her, and frowned when she wasn't smiling. "I didn't mean to scare you Lisanna!" Natsu half-whined, but smiled when she gave pout. _A cute pout_, Natsu thought, but then blushed at his thought.

Lisanna sighed, but then smiled. "You're lucky you have a best friend who forgives you so easily." Natsu grinned at her.

"I know I am." He smiled, but then his stomach growled. Loudly. "Lisanna~!" Natsu whined, and Lisanna giggled.

"Alright Natsu! Just wait a while," she said to him, and with the remaining pieces of wood from yesterday, put them in a pile. She looked at Natsu. Natsu quickly ran over to her, and set the sticks on fire. Where soon after, they ate, talked and laughed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Unaware that soon, they would face losing each other.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! YAY! I finished! :D**

**Thank you all for reviewing and I hope there was enough fluff in this! :D BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING FLUFF! XD**

**PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Oh, and also I made a new Natsu/Lisanna story called 'What God gave me...' I hope you guys read and review that too! :)**


	4. Day 4: The plan revealed!

**Alright, so that we're on chapter 4! Wow, I actually have a lot reviews!**

**SO THANK YOU ALL WHO EITHER REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! :D**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm really sick, and even writing this chapter was hard for me. But because of all those reviews you guys gave me, I just HAD to update. So thank you all!**

**So, here's another chapter! :)**

* * *

Lucy looked at Master Makarov from the corner of her eye, as he drank another cup of sake. Master Makarov was worried, she could tell. She sighed, as she rested her head on her hand that was propped up on the table, where she, Erza, Gray, Happy, Elfman, and Cana were sitting at. The were talking about the current situation.

"Master seems more stressed than usual," Erza said, as they all nodded in agreement. She had been one of the first people to go search for the missing pair, as well as Gray, Max, Elfman, and Gajeel. Lucy was on the second team to look for the pair with Team Shadow Gear.

Mirajane wanted to come along with the searching teams, but Elfman convinced her that the guild needed her instead and "a real man goes and looks for his missing sister!".

"So is nee-san," Elfman said, gesturing to a still-working Mirajane, as she served more sake to Macao and Wakaba, where they told Mirajane something inaudible to Lucy, and Mirajane shook her head. Lucy watched as Mirajane walked away from the pair, and rushed back to the bar. Lucy turned her attention back to the group.

"Well why aren't you worried, Elfman?" Lucy asked, which caught the groups attention.

Elfman stood quiet for a while before answering. "Because he's a man who can take care of her!" He said, which left Lucy confused before she realized he was referring to Natsu.

Gray sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Flame-brain may be the most dumbest person I know, but I know that he has the capability to protect Lisanna."

Erza nodded. "Natsu would do anything to protect the ones he cares about. Lisanna has always been the reason for his motivation to fight for his nakama." Erza smiled. "But now that it's actually Lisanna, I bet he would go far and back just for her."

Cana put down the cup that she had drank sake out of minutes ago on the table, and wiped some sake that fallen from her cup to the outside of her mouth with the back of her hand and gave a drunken' smile, "I remember when they first became "parents" after Happy was born."

Erza smiled. "He's was the center of attention. Everyone wanted to look at the 'baby dragon'."

Gray chuckled. "I heard that they even built a hut somewhere in Magnolia where they raised Happy. Apparently Lisanna built it because squinty eyes was too stupid to know how to make one."

"Lisanna was a man even when she was little." Elfman commented.

"Is that true Happy?" Lucy asked, turning her attention to the exceed next to her.

The said cat, who hadn't said anything the whole time, didn't respond. He in a sitting position with his arms crossed, as he looked at his feet. His expression on his face worried.

"Happy..." Lucy said, as she waved her hand in front of his face, which broke Happy out of his trance.

"Eh?" He asked as everyone looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay Happy?" Erza asked him. Happy nodded.

"Aye! It's just that Natsu better come back home with Lisanna so we can go fishing!" Happy exclaimed, and everyone in the table laughed.

"You only care about Natsu and Lisanna because they give you fish?" Lucy said between laughs, and Happy turned around and flew away while saying, "You're mean Lucy~!"

**[][][][][][][][][]**

Under the island where Natsu and Lisanna were both exploring again, as they tried to find a way home back to Magnolia, a dark room was being lit by small candles. A little girl with green hair around the age of eight, who was wearing a dark purple cloak, hid behind a corner and silently watched as two people were in that room, plotting out the next phase of their plan.

"When will we need the girl?" A man asked, as he sat on a large dark red chair chair. His eyes watching the other man's every movement. He had dark blue hair that covered his left eye, while his right eye was visible, showing black orbs.

"Well," the other man, in a black cloak said as he kneeled down to his master, not looking at him in the eye, "the ritual will be complete in fourteen days, but we will need the girl the tomorrow, if we plan to get a head start."

The man on the chair nodded as listened to this, "Is this just good news, or is there some bad news that you aren't telling me, Koby?"

Koby nodded his head. "There is just one problem, Sir Deliquoro. The girl, Lisanna Strauss, has a companion with her. The Salamander of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel."

Deliquoro looked interested. "What about him?"

"He's a Fire Dragon slayer, sir. And he's most known for destroying Oracion Seis, with the help of three other guilds, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter." Koby answered, as he stood up. His green eyes staring at his master's black one.

"Kill him while you get the girl." Deliquoro answered. "But one thing, how can we speed up time for the ritual?"

Koby smirked. "Lyora has found a way to speed up time by using her Time-Magic. She will create a big dark bubble, where once we enter inside, each thirty minutes inside, is actually a day in the real world. So we wouldn't have to wait exactly for fourteen days, making this much easier."

Deliquoro listened carefully, "So what you're saying is that we only have to stay in that bubble for 7 hours, and the ritual day will come early?"

Koby nodded. "Exactly, Sir Deliquoro."

Deliquoro evilly smiled. "This is _very_ good news. Thank you, Koby. Looks like she'll come back sooner than expected."

The girl frowned and shook her head, her hoodie moved too. She slowly walked opposite of the room, and was instantly met by a tall young man with orange spiky hair. He was covered in a black cloak just like Koby's, with only his face showing, and a sword strapped on his right hip. His chocolate brown eyes pierced into her shocked blue ones.

"What are you doing here?" The young man hissed, which made the girl flinch. "Do you know what would happen if you got caught?"

"I know that, Damien." The girl whispered back, "But I need to warn them. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of my problems."

Damien sighed, "Even when you're spirit, you're still stopping him from doing something evil."

The girl lightly smiled. "Thanks Damien." As she walked a bit forward, there was a crack in the ceiling, and she transformed into a green butterfly. "You know," the green butterfly whispered in a squeaky voice to Damien, "even when you're still alive, you're still a good best friend." And with that, the butterfly flew away.

Damien smirked. "I know."

**[][][][][][][][][] **

"Ugh. I'm tired Natsu." Lisanna said as she stretch herself while walking back to camp, while Natsu followed closely beside her. Even as they flew over the island, and away from the island, they still found no other island nearby, which was strange for Lisanna.

"I want to beat up more things." Natsu whined, as he kept himself from trying to sit on the ground. As they walked forward, they didn't notice the same green-haired eight year old from before, watching them from atop of a tree, that blended with her hair color.

"Hello..." She softly called out and Natsu and Lisanna instantly stopped walking, while looking around them. Natsu glared at some trees around him around him and Lisanna eyed everything around them carefully, as they braced themselves for any fighting.

"Who are you?!" Natsu yelled, as he tried to find any scent of another person on the island. But he found none.

"We aren't going to hurt you," Lisanna called out, "we just want to know who you are." The girl hesitated for a moment, before slowly turning into a green monkey with blue eyes **(A/N. Weird I know.)**, and swung out the tree. When she reached the bottom, she turned back into her human form, and slowly walked over to the two young mages.

"Hi there." She said, and Natsu and Lisanna instantly jumped. Natsu threw a punch at her, when his hand just passed through.

"Huh?!" Natsu said, obviously confused. Lisanna looked at the girl, frightened. The girl saw Lisanna's expression and quickly waved both of hands in front of her face.

"No no no! I'm not here to hurt you Lisanna!" Wrong move.

"H-How do you know my name?" Lisanna asked, but her fear began to melt away when she saw the little's girls sad expression. Natsu instantly stepped in front of Lisanna and protectively hugged her waist. His hand now ignited in flames, as he glared at the girl.

"What do you want with us?" Natsu asked, as the little girl slowly backed away.

"I-I'm not here to hurt you! Honest!" The little girl whimpered, and Lisanna felt pity for the girl. Lisanna slowly removed Natsu's arm, and slowly walked toward the girl.

"Lisanna?" Natsu said, confused. But when he also saw the eight year old's expression, he put out his flaming hand and lightly smiled. 'Lisanna would never change about caring about other people,' he thought, 'that's what I love about her.' Natsu instantly blushed when he thought that.

"I'm sorry," Lisanna said, as she bent down to her knees so she could be at an eye-to-eye level with her. "We're just a bit cautious of who we meet. My name is Lisanna and Strauss. And this fire-breathing boy," Lisanna giggled as she pointed to Natsu, "is Natsu Dragneel. We're both from Fairy Tail."

"I know that," the girl said quietly, but smiled. "I'm Hikari. I'm a spirit, though I can still use magic, and I sort of live on this island." Her blue eyes looked at the two mages, and asked, "What kind of magic do you use?"

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu happily exclaimed, and Lisanna smiled, remembering about how Natsu lit up whenever someone asked him about his type of magic.

'Just like when we were kids.' Lisanna thought, as Natsu explained more about his Dragon-Slayer magic.

"I'm also trying to look Igneel. He's the dragon that raised me." Lisanna could hear a bit of sadness in his voice, and that made her frown a bit. Natsu still missed him. In her mind at that moment, Lisanna made a promise that she would help Natsu find Igneel. If that's would make him happy, she thought, than she would do anything to help find him.

"And what're you Lisanna?"

"Huh?" Lisanna snapped out of her trance, and looked at Hikari. "G-Gomen, I was just thinking about something."

Hikari smirked. "Were you thinking about a special someone?" Lisanna instantly blushed, and covered her burning cheeks.

"N-No!" She said. "Anyway, I'm an animal Take-Over mage." Lisanna said, trying to change the subject.

Hikari's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Yup." Lisanna smiled, as Natsu also smiled.

"I'm one too!" Hikari exclaimed, and Lisanna smiled wider.

"That's so amazing! What animals can you change into?!" Hikari excitedly asked.

"A bird, a fish, a rabbit, a huge penguin, a mermaid-" Lisanna counted with her fingers as she named them all off.

"You can change into a mermaid too?!" And that started a conversation.

Unfortunately, that conversation got too long for Natsu's taste and he began to grow bored. Seeing Natsu's expression, Lisanna then decided for the three of them to go back to camp, and have dinner there.

"But there's something I need to tell you guys first though..." Hikari sighed, and began to explain about Deliquoro's plan, as Natsu and Lisanna began to grow serious. When she finished, Natsu began to grow worried.

"Why do they want Lisanna?" Natsu finally asked after the long silence. Lisanna felt scared about everything, and was wondering the same question. To tell the truth, Natsu was worried.

"I don't know." Hikari said, as Natsu clenched his fists. Why would they want Lisanna? _His _Lisanna. Natsu shook his head at the thought. 'Why do I keep referring Lisanna as mine?' Natsu thought.

"Don't worry you guys," Natsu looked up to see Lisanna lightly smiling, "we'll talk about this later. But for now, let's go eat. I'm starving." And so, the group walked back to camp.

But what was oblivious to both Natsu and Hikari, was that Lisanna felt uneasy about all of this.

**[][][][][][][][][] **

Natsu still stayed awake even after he forced himself to sleep. They had already had dinner, and had gone to sleep over an hour ago. Hikari was sleeping beside Lisanna, her peach arms now covered by her purple cloak, as she was asleep. Natsu slowly sat couldn't stop thinking about how they would hurt Lisanna.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Natsu instantly turned to his left, where Lisanna sat up while rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Yea." Natsu answered. "It's nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep."

But being the caring, stubborn Lisanna she was, she didn't.

"Natsu, there is something on your mind that your're not telling me. And I hate it!" Lisanna raised her voice a bit, which shocked Natsu. He'd never seen Lisanna get worked up over something. Lisanna swallowed a lump in her throat before continuing, "You've been ignoring me ever since I came back. You hardly even talk to me anymore!"

"L-Lisanna..."

"I know you're busy with other stuff, and you now have a Team Natsu, but can't you at least consider my feelings?! Do you know how it feels like to be gone away from the people you love for two years?" Lisanna felt tears roll down her cheeks and quickly wiped them. "And when you come back, your best friend acts like nothing happened? Like your unimportant to him? It hurts Natsu. It really does."

Natsu then felt the emotion he didn't ever want to feel. Guilt. How could he have done this to her? How could he have made her cry like this, make her feel like she wasn't important? Make her feel like she was just trash to him. Her sobs grew, and with that, Natsu's guilt.

As Lisanna cried, she felt two arms wrap around her. She slowly looked up to see Natsu looking away from her.

"Natsu..." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry Lisanna. That I made you feel like that." Natsu started, and looked into her eyes, "You're not unimportant to me. You're the most important person in my life. You are the reason why I protect my nakama. You are the reason for everything I do."

Lisanna sniffled and lightly smiled. "So I'm the reason you destroy things?"

Natsu blushed. "N-Not like that!" He sighed when he heard her giggle. But his tone went back to serious. "But don't ever think you're unimportant to me. Because you are important to me. You're my..."

Lisanna waited for him to finish, her heart racing.

"...best friend." Natsu said bluntly, and that killed Lisanna. But she didn't show it.

"O-Oh." She said quietly. She forced herself to smile. "That's nice Natsu."

Natsu nodded, though he noticed the forced smiled and frowned. 'What did I say wrong?' He thought.

"But I want you to remember this," Natsu said seriously, and Lisanna paid attention to Natsu, "if I can't defeat them all Lisanna...I want you to run away and leave the island."

"What?!" Lisanna loudly said, and instantly covered her mouth. She looked at Hikari next to her and saw that she was still asleep. "Natsu I'm not going to leave you-"

"I'm not asking you do it Lisanna, I'm telling you too." Natsu snapped, and Lisanna stood there in shock. "I don't want you to get hurt. So please...just run away."

After a few moments of silence, Lisanna finally nodded. "Alright." She slowly laid down and closed her eyes. Natsu watched as her back faced him, and he felt guilty for snapping at her. But it was for her, he didn't want to see her get hurt, no, scratch that, he'd murder anyone who dared to even _try_ to hurt her. He too laid down and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Lisanna..." Natsu whispered, but no response came. His heart broke in half. As he fell asleep, he thought about what he wanted to say to her before.

_"You're my..._

_"...wife, remember?"_

* * *

**Aaaand DONE! YES, FINALLY!**

**Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I was going to update yesterday, but I was sick (and I still am), and I have a headache, so I couldn't concentrate AT ALL! :(**

**But it would make me feel better (and happy) if you would review my story! :)**

**So please review in this box down there! :D**

**l l**

**l l**

**l l**

**\/ **


End file.
